DOCTOR WHO: The Time Lord and The Pegasus
by LM-Productions
Summary: Fluttershy's life was simple, until a stallion plummets from the sky into a pond next to her cottage. The stallion reveals himself to be a doctor of sorts, and claims he's a time traveller. PLEASE leave reviews! It helps my team make the story bigger and better! Also, this story is meant to be confusing. It's so the readers can use their imagination to piece things together.
1. A NEW BEGINNING

An aged, time-worn, and mildly trembling human hand reaches up, grasps and pulls down on a lever. The TARDIS lurches to life, its signature, elephantine trumpeting echoes throughout the console room. The exhausted Doctor rubbed his eyes before focusing them on the image of a galaxy that the TARDIS is displaying on one of its many monitors.

"Oh, there it is." The Doctor is engaged in yet another of his conversations with the machine that is all around him. "Silly old universe. The more I save it, the more it needs saving. It's a treadmill..." The TARDIS emitted a series of multiple sounds from the console, it's how she communicates with him.

It is actually Morse code, only it's at a rate much faster than usual. In fact, it is so fast that, most who heard it, would not even recognize that is was Morse code. To be fair though, the code is so old that there are few individuals that could recognize it. Even then, those few familiar with the code, would be very hard pressed to keep up with the pace.

The Doctor though, as always, knew exactly what each and every sound meant, every single word. "Yes, yes, I know. You're right, they'll get it all wrong without me." He rested his hands on the console, leaning heavily on it. The TARDIS replied with another string of fast paced beeps and tones, she was trying to persuade her beloved owner that it was time for him to accept change.

One of the Doctor's hands began glowing with an all too familiar yellow, wispy glow. He sighed, he knew he couldn't hold it back for much longer. He shrugged, "Well, I suppose one more lifetime won't kill anyone..." He raised the glowing hand from the console and held it in front of himself, studying it briefly. "Well... except me."

The Doctor balled his hand up into a tight fist, forcing the regeneration to stop. He coughed a few times, then cleared his throat. He Realized, that he has one final speech to give. The thought brought a faint smile to his lips. He knew, after all, that talking for a long time was one of his more redeeming qualities. The Doctor was painfully aware, quite literally mind you, that his next incarnation would soon escape from within him. He was going to have his speech ready for him when it happened. "You wait a moment, Doctor!" He shouted. He smirked as he heard the echo of his own voice.

"Let's get this right. I've got a few things to say that you need to hear." He began as he walked across the console room and climbed the staircase that led up to the upper balcony. The TARDIS' cloister bell began tolling in the background. The Doctor however, ignored it. "Basic stuff first." He huffed and gripped the rail tightly as he walked along the balcony encompassing the console platform below. "Never be cruel. Never be cowardly." He stopped abruptly and grasped the railing with both hands. Once again steady, he grinned, then pointed a bony finger toward the main console

below, "And never ever eat pears!" He made his way down the other staircase and stood once again at the console.

"Remember, hate is always foolish, and love is always wise." His lecture continued as he walked slowly around the console. "Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind." He paused in front of the doors. "Oh, and you mustn't tell anyone your name." He smirked, then resumed his walk around the console. "No one would understand it anyway... Except..."

A sharp pain stabbed at his stomach and The Doctor collapsed suddenly to the floor. After a moment, he rolled over with a groan and stared up at the ceiling. "Except children... Children can hear it. Sometimes, if their hearts are in the right place. Oh, and the stars, they need to be in the right place too, then children can hear your name." He rolled over toward the console and gripping it for support, forced himself to his feet with a loud groan.

"But Nobody else. Nobody else, Ever!" He said as he worked his way around the console. He stopped in front of a control panel and looked past the churning time rotor toward the doors. "Laugh hard..." He shouted, then pointed outward. "Run fast..." his hand fell slowly to his side, and in a hushed voice, he uttered "Always be kind..."

The Doctor stood and took a moment to adjust the sleeves of his coat. He swayed a little, his arms swung back and forth slightly. He took a final breath, then spoke his last words, "Doctor... I let you go." and collapsed to the floor. The regeneration had begun.

A yellow radiance flooded the interior of the TARDIS. Energy flowed from him, ripping and obscuring his form as it erupted from his hands and head. Like bolts of lightning, energy surged and tore at the interior of the TARDIS. His body felt as if it were laying upon a large bonfire. The fact that he's experienced this a dozen times before has prepared him for it, though is does nothing to ease the pain.

The regeneration was done, finally. Still, the occasional snapping of random electrical arcs can be heard popping. The tolling of the cloister bell now continued only as an echo. A ring slips from the Doctor's hand and falls to the floor. The ring rolls across the console room and into the opposite wall, where it falls into an unusually long, and very noisy, Euler's wobble.

The Doctor rose unsteadily from the floor and leaned heavily against the console. All around him, the sound of residual energy discharging could be heard, snapping and popping randomly. As the Doctor stood, still leaning against the console, he was suddenly struck by an errant arc, discharged from the panel in front of him.

The shock caused him to stumble and fall into an adjacent array of buttons, depressing many of them simultaneously. The conflicted inputs caused the TARDIS to suffer a malfunction, and the panel to explode in the Doctor's face. The entire machine lurched violently sideways. The Doctor struggled to get a grip on anything to prevent himself from falling, but everything he reached for seemed to just slip from his grasp.

Both of his hearts were beating hard. The brand new hearts were also beating much too fast, causing him to feel lightheaded. His field of vision was narrowing and at the

same time, dimming into a bluish-grey blur. Consciousness slipped away and the Time Lord's body went limp and collapsed into the panel in front of him. He head and face randomly pressing more buttons as he slid down the panel. Somewhere within the console something arced, then with a loud 'POP', Time Rotor was ablaze. The orange beams normally visible within the cylinder were now engulfed in flames. Cracks began appearing on all sides of the glass enclosure. The Doctors body, limp and unconscious, slid clumsily down the side of the console then collapsed onto the floor.

Sometime later, perhaps it was many minutes, the Doctor opened his eyes and forced them into focus. He studied what he was seeing for a few seconds before he recognized that he was looking up at the underside of one of the console panels. He reached for the panel to pull himself up from the floor. The entire console though, was now compromised due to the fire spreading from the Time Rotor and the panel tore away from the console. The Doctor fell back to the floor and the TARDIS suddenly lurched and banked sharply. The sudden violent motion sends the Doctor sliding quickly across the floor. He slides into the doors, hitting them hard, they fly open. The Doctor reaches for the door frame, grabbing at it frantically but he can't manage to get a grip. Then the TARDIS tilts wildly once again and he is flung from the opening.

Plummeting as he was, the Doctor looked around and saw that the TARDIS also was free-falling near him. He turned, twisted, and arched his body in the air, working himself toward the still open TARDIS doors. It was working, he was actually getting closer. As he moved closer to the door he could see the chaos worsening. He was almost there, he stretched, reaching for the door, now just a few inches away. He can feel the door and he tries to get a grip so he could pull himself back inside. As he tries to get a grip on the door, he sees an explosion rip through the console room, then to his horror, the TARDIS dematerialized before his eyes.

The Doctor was now alone and falling. He was far above the clouds, where the air is thin. So thin, in fact, that he couldn't breath and he was passing out again. The last thing he was aware of as his eyes slowly closed, was that he was rapidly falling towards an unknown world. _

Meanwhile, in the far away land of Equestria, a yellow pegasus with a pink tail and mane had just placed a heavily frosted dessert on a counter. "No, you cannot have the carrot cake yet." Fluttershy said gently, pushing the cake back and out of reach of the frowning ball of white fur on the floor beside her. "You'll spoil your dinner." The rabbit gave a huff and crossed his front legs in annoyance. He wanted that cake, and he wanted it now. He'd have to grab it when she wasn't looking. All he had to do was wait for the right moment, and as luck would have it, this was the right moment.

Something outside caught her attention and the yellow pegasus looked to the window. She'd turned just in time to see a stallion falling out of the sky and land in her pond with a huge splash. A startling sight, to say the least. Of course, if Fluttershy is startled she is going to shriek. "Eeep!" The little white rabbit wasted no time and moved quickly to take advantage of this momentary distraction. Fluttershy, confused and alarmed by the goings on outside, fails to notice the fluffy cake thief making his move.

Fluttershy darted out the door and headed straight for the pond. She was worried

about whoever it was that had fallen into the pond being hurt. Was it a fellow pegasus, perhaps Rainbow Dash, or maybe it was a dragon. Whoever it was she hoped nopony was hurt. Or, if somepony were hurt, she hoped it wasn't serious. The yellow pegasus trotted quickly onward.

At the edge of the pond, Fluttershy finds an elderly looking stallion laying there. He is dressed in a dark blue coat with red lining. His fur is beige and his short, curly mane is gray. Fluttershy rushes over to him, "Oh my goodness. Are... Are you alright?" The elderly stallion groans slightly and a small arc of regeneration energy escapes from his lips. Fluttershy silently watched this with a mix of alarm and amazement.

"Oh my..." the pegasus whimpered fearfully. She timidly backed up a step, her still worried gaze glued to him. "C-can you hear me?" She stuttered, speaking up a little, but not much. The stallion still didn't reply. Of course, he can't really be faulted, he wasn't even aware of Fluttershy just yet. All he could hear at the moment was white noise and an irritating ringing.

The soggy stallion's lack of response is truly troubling to Fluttershy. "Y-you need a doctor." (If only she knew she was telling a doctor that he needs a doctor...) She looks around quickly, hoping to find somepony nearby, but she sees nopony at all and her level of nervousness increases. "Oh, I guess we're on our own."

Suddenly the stallion's eyes snapped open; wide and alarmed. He sat up and began coughing up water. Startled by the sudden movement and coughing, Fluttershy shrieks and jumps back, her wings flapping a little at her sides. When the elderly stallion finished coughing and looked around, Fluttershy could tell that he didn't have a clue as to where he was. She was relieved though when he finally spoke, and with a Scottish accent no less.

"Where am I..." he pondered aloud, his eyes landing on the winged horse for a moment. Well that sure was unusual. Especially her coloring; pink mane and yellow fur?

"A-are you... a-alright?" Fluttershy asked, trembling, her eyes wide as she regarded him in both concern and fear. "You...fell. I think."

The stallion gazed at her; confused and curious. What an odd creature. He thought.

"C-can you not hear me?" The pegasus inquired in a small voice, as she peered at him through her mane.

"A talking horse?..." the stallion asked himself aloud as he studied her closely. Fluttershy isn't sure she heard him correctly, so she steps a little closer to the stallion. "E-excuse me? Did you hit your head?" Fluttershy tried to look closely to see if there were any bumps visible on his head.

"Maybe." The stallion replied, "I can't remember...I was in my TAR-" He stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes widening with realization. "The TARDIS!" He exclaimed suddenly, surprising the pegasus a little.

"Your what?" She asked, clueless and still a bit shaken. "What's a...Tar-disk?" This strange stallion was starting to genuinely creep her out with his odd behavior.

"A TARDIS," the stallion began to explain in an almost professional tone, "It's a time machine. It's an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Fluttershy smiles at him, "Oh, I see." She still has no clue about what a TARDIS is, but now she's pretty sure that this poor old stallion has indeed hit his head. And apparently a lot harder than she originally thought. Nevertheless, the pegasus gave a sheepish smile, hoping he wouldn't notice her cluelessness. "That's interesting."

"So...you're an equine, right?"

This old stallion just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Fluttershy is still smiling at him though. At least he's starting to make a little sense and she's proud of her progress. "Y-yes, you are in Equestria." The stallion continues to look her over.

"With wings...Oh, a pegasus." The stallion continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

Fluttershy smiled shyly, her face gaining a pink tinge. "Oh, uh, yes...I...I'm a pegasus."

"Are there more...like you?" The stallion inquired, intrigued.

"Yes. O-of course. Y-you should know that..." Fluttershy wasn't sure what to make of this.

"How should I know that? I just got here. What planet is this?"

"Planet?" Fluttershy repeated, puzzled. "This is Equestria...Are you not from here?"

The stallion shook his head. "No, I'm not." He seemed almost proud of this, "I'm not from this planet at all."

Now Fluttershy was really curious. Perhaps he was from a part of her world she had never even heard of. "Where are you from?"

"Far away." The stallion answered, "I'm from the planet Gallopfree...wait, what? I mean Gallifrey, on the constellation of Kasterborous."

"Oh. That's very...interesting." Fluttershy continued to smile politely.

The stallion went on, "I'm over 2000 years old."

There was a pause, in which Fluttershy regarded the odd stallion with concern once more. She could clearly see that he was elderly, but really now. Two thousand years old? Now she's really concerned, obviously this must have been a very hard hit to his head. Celestia was the only pony she knew to be anywhere near that old. Fluttershy was now concerned that this poor old stallion may actually be senile, perhaps even delusional. "How hard did you say you hit your head?"

"Not hard." He answered, then thought for a moment before thinking up a way to prove it to her. "Just feel my heartbeat. I'll prove to you that I'm alien."

The pegasus blinked, unsure she heard him correctly. "Wh-what?" She blushed.

"You heard me. Come on."

Fluttershy's face flushed a bright scarlet, the distressed pegasus fumbled with how to answer this. "I...I'm not a doctor...I...I d-don't..." she trailed off, not thinking clearly enough to continue.

The stallion grinned. "You don't need to be a doctor, I'm the Doctor. The original, you might say."

A doctor? Fluttershy looked him over once. He sure didn't look like a doctor to her. Perhaps this is just him spouting more nonsense. "You're a doctor? Neat..." She decided to go along, rather than argue the matter.

"Probably not the one you're expecting, but yes." The Doctor said, grinning still.

"Doctor what, though? My name's F-Fluttershy..."

"Just the Doctor."

"Oh, alright...Um, Doctor, I think...you need to see another one...A real one..." she nodded encouragingly, hoping that he'd see reason.

"No need." He disagreed, "Now, heartbeat."

Fluttershy wasn't sure what to do now. This old stallion wasn't right...He seemed...Well, crazy, but if it was due to an injury (she did just see him fall out of the sky), she really couldn't blame him for it. If it were an injury though, she knew she wasn't qualified to properly help him in the way he may need. It was all so overwhelming that she felt her voice start to fade as she answered the Doctor.

"I...I'm n-not sure I can hear it right..." she explained softly, bowing her head a little.

The Doctor watched the strangely nervous pegasus for a moment then realized that he was pressuring her. Suddenly he felt a little guilty, so he gave an awkward apology. "Sorry...I can get a bit carried away." He placed a hoof to his forehead. Something didn't feel right at all. "Wait..."

"Wh-what?" Fluttershy looked up, worried, "What's wrong?"

"I can't feel my fingers!" The Doctor gasped, and quickly stood up on his two hind legs. This didn't feel right either. He looks down, "And my legs are backwards!" He wobbles and falls back onto his rump. He sat there, dazed as the truth hit him like a train. "I'm an equine? How...?" He was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

Fluttershy whimpered fearfully, and stared at him, partly worried and partly bewildered. "Y-yes...I w-was trying to t-tell you..." she began, trying to keep her voice calm, but failing to keep the stutter from it. "N-now, I really think you n-need to

see an actual doctor...You seem pretty confused..."

"The...TARDIS..." The Doctor managed to say before collapsing backwards onto the grass and passing out. He sure seemed to be having a problem staying conscience today.

Fluttershy shrieks in horror at the sight of the fallen stallion. Panic quickly sets in, "O- oh no oh no oh no...A-are you d-dead?! O-oh no! W-what do I do?" Fluttershy tries to calm herself and think clearly, she manages to regain enough of her senses to come up with a plan, "H-help! I need to get some help." She shouted, regaining enough control over her senses enough to think of a probable solution. Fluttershy leapt into the air with her wings outstretched. With several clumsy flaps of her feathered wings, the pegasus was off, flying into the air, on her way to get Twilight Sparkle. _

In nearby Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle trotted between large stacks of book. The books varied in size, shape, and color. So far she had organized them in stacks of each; alphabetized by author, sorted by color, and piled up by size. To most it was an unnecessary amount of work that didn't need to be that complex. To Twilight it was relaxing.

Just as she was placing a lava red book in the pile of large red, smooth, hardcover books by authors whose names start with 'G', there was a knock at the door, followed by somepony calling to her.

"Princess?"

"Just a moment!" Twilight called back, she was determined to finish the last row before allowing the visitor to enter. "Okay. You can come in!" She nodded in satisfaction at her work as she stepped back to admire it.

The visitor trotted in; a bespectacled, light blue furred pony, his mane and tail a spiky mess of brown. He was wearing a pair of black, square, framed glasses over his amber brown eyes, looking out from under a dark blue hoodie.

"Hey. Uh, it's Spark, right? Ivory Spark?" Twilight greeted him with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Ivory returned the smile. He was both surprised, and happy, that a princess actually remembered his name. He adjusted his glasses and asked her, "Has my book come in yet?"

"Hmm, which book was it?" Twilight glances around at the hundreds of books arranged in numerous piles. Each pile is carefully organized, in its own unique way. One of the piles is arranged by size of the book, another by thickness. There were a number of stacks, divided by color, a stack of red books, a blue stack, a green stack. There were stacks of books whose covers had various textures...

"It's the one about the blue box." Ivory reminds her.

"Oh, right. That one." Twilight smiles at and begins searching through her stacks of

books, "I believe it's in this stack here..." Twilight is interrupted by the loudest sound this place has ever heard (it is a library after all). The noise is accompanied by various bits and pieces of castle roof and library ceiling falling to the floor. The TARDIS has crashed through the roof and landed in the center of Twilight's library.

Ivory stares, wide-eyed at the blue box through the settling dust. "Whoa..."

Twilight looks at the box and the mess it just made, "Where did THAT come from?"

"I-is that the blue box?" Ivory stares at it in disbelief for a moment, then shakes his head. Thinking that this is an impressive display of some of Twilights magic, "That's cool, Princess! How'd you DO that?"

Twilight approaches the box carefully, "I didn't do that..."

"When the stories said, blue box..." Ivory began, "I thought they meant something...interesting...I mean...The design of this thing is just plain wonky...I mean...It doesn't look anything like the phone booths in Salt Lick City..."

As Ivory began to drone on about the mysterious box, Twilight began to circle it curiously, her head tilted to the side as she studied it. The box was small, blue, and rectangular. There was a sign above the doors, emblazoned with the words 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX'.

An Earth Historian might have recognized it as a primitive communication artifact from it's "pre space" era, but they would be wrong. Because, what was actually behind those rickety looking wooden doors, was one of the most sophisticated, time-space machines ever constructed. A TARDIS; a time ship from the planet Gallifrey, capable of traveling to any world at any point in history.

Twilight was immensely interested. She was especially intrigued by the varied little details she was finding in the design. She'd never seen anything like them. They were definitely some of the most unusual she had ever seen, almost otherworldly. She thought most of them were actually quite beautiful. After her third circuit around the box Twilight finally speaks again, "This is a most fascinating object. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Ponies say," Ivory sounded dismayed, "that behind those doors, adventure waits...I don't see how though. I don't think Princess Celestia would even be able to fit inside that thing! You'd be doing good to wedge two young ponies and a small picnic basket into that thing."

Twilight continued her circular observation of the TARDIS, only half-listening to Ivory as she was too intrigued by the object that had appeared in her castle's library to notice what he was saying.

Ivory trotted up to it and pushed on the door, hoping to get a peek inside, but it doesn't budge, "Locked." he muttered.

"Why would it be unlocked?" Twilight wondered aloud with a soft smirk. She was used

to things being more complex. She wasn't surprised the least that the doors wouldn't open. "Nothing is ever that simple, Ivory."

"If it crashed," Ivory reasoned, "then somepony's probably in there! They say the owner of this box has been known to keep the hoofbrake on...Whatever that means. I think that if he's careless enough to leave a brake on, I'm pretty sure he's careless enough to leave the door unlocked...Hmmm" Ivory begins to look it over a bit more closely now, "How would you even steer this thing?"

While she certainly hadn't thought he was an idiot, she didn't have this blue pony pegged as the intellectual type. She was honestly intrigued that he seemed to be so informed about this object that had just fallen into her library. For a moment she was actually a little more curious about him than the strange blue box. "I have no idea. I'm surprised that you don't know. You seem to be a bit of an expert on this..." Twilight paused to read the words written on the sign on the top, "this 'Police Box'?"

"What is that?" Ivory inquired expectantly.

Twilight shrugged. "I have no clue what that is." She took a step back to her book stacks now scattered around the floor for mention of the 'Police Box'.

"Well?" Ivory inquired impatiently.

Twilight searched through a number of books, glancing up occasionally for reference from the box itself. She ignored Ivory for a moment, focusing on the task at hoof. It wasn't until she heard him clear his throat softly that she finally answered.

"Uh, so far I haven't found anything on what a 'Police Box', or a 'hoofbrake' is." She admitted, but she didn't stop looking.

"Hmm...Maybe if I get head start, and charge at it, it'll-"

"Hang on," Twilight cut in quickly, wanting to put an end to that thought immediately. "we don't want to break it accidentally. We don't know anything about how durable it is."

"It does look like wood..." Ivory acknowledges.

"Exactly." she reasons, "We need to treat it delicately."

"Maybe you could pick the lock?" Ivory suggested with a shrug, "You're the only one in the room with a horn."

"I can try." Twilight approaches the door, attempting to locate a lock, "If my horn breaks..." That thought makes her stop, frown, and look at Ivory.

"Hmmm..." Ivory thinks out loud, "I've got nothing els-" Suddenly the beacon atop the TARDIS illuminated and shone extremely brightly, almost blinding them, the earth pony stumbles backwards and covers his eyes with his hooves, "Gaaa! MY EYES!"

"Ah!" Startled, Twilight steps away and covers her eyes with her wings. A few seconds later, the beacon slowly dimmed until it was now shining only as bright as a normal light bulb.

Ivory cautiously lowered his hooves from his eyes, worried that it might do it again. "What was that about?" he mused.

Twilight blinked her eyes a few times to clear an annoying blue/black blur from her vision. "I- I don't know...But that was...bright."

"Yeah, it was pretty bright." Ivory agreed then added, "I mean, it wasn't as bright as you, Twilight, but it was still pretty darn bright." Ivory grinned at the smoothness of his comment.

Twilight rolled her eyes then turned her attention once more to the problem at hoof. Although the comment did make her heart flutter a little, she kept up her stern demeanor, not wanting him to know. "Funny, Ivory."

"You know as well as me," Ivory says glibly, "I'll never have a marefriend." He appeared to be looking sadly at the box, but really, he was actually crying on the inside, though only he can hear it, from somewhere deep within the recesses of his own mind...'Hello Darkness my old friend...'

Again, Twilight rolled her eyes. The last thing she was looking for right now was to hook up with somepony. However, sensing his gloominess, she did offer him a bit of encouragement, "You know, Ivory, it's not the end of the world. You'll find somepony someday." She hoped her nonchalant tone didn't make her seem too interested.

Ivory frowned. He was hoping for something a little more exciting but he knew that Twilight meant well. "Yeah, thanks..." _

Meanwhile, back at edge of the pond near Fluttershy's cottage...

In her haste to get help, Fluttershy had managed to fly straight into a stand of trees immediately after she took off. She's inhaled several leaves, and has entangled numerous twigs and sticks in her mane. Unbeknownst to her, as she struggled to free herself, the doctor has come too. He can't help but notice the commotion in the tree tops. He shouts out to her, "Excuse me! ShutterFly? No...Fluttershy!" She couldn't hear him though. The rustling of the trees leaves and branches was all that she could hear as she struggled to free herself from the tree.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor called again as he trotted over to where she was in the tree, Fluttershy!" He shouted, this time getting her attention.

Fluttershy stopped her struggling and looked down at him. As she did, the limb she was standing on gave way. "Whoa, ahhh!" She fell through the branches and hit the ground with a resounding thud. "Ow..."

The Doctor cringed at the sound as he watched his new "carer" fall from the tree. He

cursed himself in Gallifreyan, and muttered under his breath. "Nice job, Doctor..." He immediately galloped over, holding out a hoof. Though it may seem crazy to think that the Doctor would care for some biologically inaccurate equine with social problems, it was his job to protect the innocent. She was no exception. "Are you alright?"

Fluttershy raised her head dizzily, her mane full of leaves and sticks. He spun a little in her field of vision. She blinked to clear it. "Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Hold on." The Doctor said as he gently ruffled her mane. "There we go." The sticks and leaves fell out, landing around the fallen pegasus. He then held a hoof out to her. Fluttershy accepts his help, blushing from both the embarrassment and because she's, well, you know, shy. She gets back up on her hooves. "Th-thank y-you..." she mumbled, hiding behind her mane.

"Always happy to help." The Doctor nodded with a smile, "Now...do you have...any type of government here? A mayor...Kings and queens...presidents...Etcetera?"

"Yes," Fluttershy replied bashfully, "W-we have princesses."

"Good!" The Doctor clops his hooves together and is suddenly amused by the sound, prompting a snicker and a second clop, and then a third. Since the first one sounded so good. He looks up from his clopping and sees Fluttershy staring at him oddly. "Right..." he clears his throat, "Which one is the closest?"

"P-probably Princess T-Twilight..."

"Great!" the Doctor proclaims with a grin.

"Is th-there a special reason you need to see them?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Well," The Doctor began, "if one of the townsfolk saw the TARDIS fall out of the sky, they would report it to some kind of authority."

"They may..." Fluttershy supposed, "Or they may be too afraid to go anywhere...I would keep a respectful distance..."

"Right...now...which way to the castle?" The Doctor asked, "Am I correct in assuming she lives in a castle?"

"Well, um, yes...It didn't used to be one...B-but that doesn't matter now I realize..." Fluttershy motions toward the path leading away from her cottage, "F-follow that path...I c-can take you...if you want."

"That was the plan, Ms. 'Shy."

"Ok...Um, f-follow me..." Fluttershy starts slowly down the path with the Doctor walking along beside her.

"So... uh...just curious..." he asks, "Why do you live in a cottage in the middle of a

forest? Not that I have a problem with it..."

"Well, it's quiet...And safe...And I get to be with my animal friends." she explains through a sheepish smile, "I help care for the adorable little creatures that live around the area..."

"Animal friends? Hmm..."

"Yes. They are very nice...Even Angel..." She admitted, having completely forgotten that the rabbit probably, at this very moment, had his paws on that cake.

The Doctor begins a chain of muttered logic, "Considering the name is 'Angel', that lowers the variety of animals...Fish are hard to handle with hooves, I assume, so it's not an angel fish...Angels are delicate, and white...a white...delicate animal..." the Doctor resumes talking at his normal volume, "So this Angel of yours is a rabbit?"

"Y-yes...How did you know?" Fluttershy sounded very concerned, "Oh no. Did he do something again? Is he the reason you fell? I'm sorry..."

"No, no, nothing of the sort. I just figured it out in my head."

"Y-you must be some kind of genius." Fluttershy sounded very impressed.

"Well, us Time Lords did invent time travel. Hence the name. We are an intelligent race... sadly... they all died..."

"Oh my goodness... I'm so sorry... That's awful..." Now Fluttershy sounded very sad.

"But I soon found my way back home and realized they didn't die."

"Whoa... Well, I guess that is a good thing..." she gave him a little smile.

"That's a lot... Of apple trees..." the Doctor shuddered "So many apples..."

"Yes. Apples are lovely. My friend lives on an apple farm." she notices him shuddering, "Do you not like apples?"

"I do not. And I especially dislike pears! Green." he shudders again, "Terrible color for a fruit. Only meant for vegetables, green is! Pears are too squishy, and they make your chin all wet and sticky." The Doctor makes a gagging face and shudders again, "I had a nightmare once that I had eaten a pear."

"Oh... My... Well, we will hurry past the apple trees." Fluttershy begins trotting a little faster.

"Who's that?" The Doctor points to an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail, wearing a cowboy hat.

"That? Oh, that's Applejack. She's the friend I was talking about that lives on the apple farm."

"Applejack... hmmm" the Doctor wonders, "Like the cereal?"

"Cereal?" The pegasus asked, confused.

"Oh right." The Doctor chuckled, "It's something you eat for breakfast"

"Oh, like muffins? My friend, Derpy, she really loves muffins..."

He couldn't help but smile at her clueless innocence. "Imagine making soup, but instead of noodles and juice, it's cornflakes and milk. You guys do have milk here, right?"

"Uh..." Fluttershy bit her lip.

"Almond Milk?"

"I've never had it... But I think so."

"Once we get my TARDIS back," the Doctor explained, "I'll let you try some." He points at Twilight's castle, "Is that it?"

The Doctor halted his steps and directed her attention to a large castle that appeared to be made entirely out of crystal.

Fluttershy followed his gaze and gave a nod, smiling at the thought of seeing her friend. "Oh yes that's it."

"There's a hole in that castle's roof..." The Doctor pursed his lips as he studied the sizable hole in the roof above the marvelous structure. Fluttershy's eyes widened, she hurried forward, surely, something awful has happened.

The Doctor's previously goofy, playful and joking demeanor transformed to a dead serious, grim expression. He followed the nervous pegasus and instinctively reached for his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy called, knocking loudly, "Twilight?!"

"Is it locked?" The Doctor reaches for the sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket.

Fluttershy pushed the door and it opened slowly. They watched as it creaked open, like something from a horror movie. The Doctor shrugged it off quickly, while the pegasus continued to star in wide-eyed horror at the door.

"Nothing more stress inducing than a door with a poor hinge job..." he chuckled, "Needs a spot of oil, that does."

Fluttershy shook her head rapidly in terror, whimpering loudly. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no..."

"Sssh!" The Doctor hissed urgently, placing a hoof to her chin and delicately turning

her head until their eyes locked. "I'm right here. You have nothing to worry about. Okay?" He said gently, offering a small smile.

Fluttershy, still whimpering a little, met his gaze with large, frightened eyes. "A-are you sure? There c-could be something awful in there... M-maybe it ate Twilight!" She shrieked.

"I'll protect you. I promise." The Doctor assured. The pegasus gave a timid nod and moved to stand closer to him as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and began to make his way inside. She followed after him, keeping back a little. But she also made sure to stay reasonably close to him. It was several long moments of silence before the Doctor spoke.

"Do you know where the princess would be?"

The pegasus thought silently for a moment. Slowly, she nodded. "Probably around books... Or... Or cleaning the rooms. Again. A-after doing so already... Twice."

"Alright," the Doctor said to himself, "So we're looking for a library... Where is that?" He asked her.

"It's Just ahead..."

"Oh. Well, that's easy enough." he walks to the library doors. "Come on."

Fluttershy follows uncertainly after him, trembling a little.

The two of them made their way, quickly and quietly toward the library. The Doctor listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary. As they drew closer to the large library doors, the Doctor distinctly heard two voices.

"Twilight, do you have any books about legends? I'm pretty sure the blue box is a legend..." Ivory asked as he poked at the TARDIS.

"Yes, of course." Twilight nodded. She began shuffling through the scattered piles of books. A few seconds later, she found what she was looking for and slid it over to him. "Here's a book of legends."

"Thanks!" Ivory thanked her and began flipping excitedly through the pages.

"I-is she being tortured? Torn apart?! Eaten?!" Fluttershy stifles a shriek from beside the Doctor.

The stallion shook his head. "No... I thinks she's on a date..."

Fluttershy blinked in disbelief. "W-what? A d-date? The world has ended!"

"It's not that bad. You'll probably go on a date too." The Doctor shrugged, completely missing the true meaning of her words.

"N-no, you don't understand. Twilight doesn't da-" she stopped suddenly, her face turning bright scarlet as she just processed what he had said. "What? M-me...?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, sure. After all, and don't take this the wrong way, you are quite attractive, for a pony your age." He coughed and then muttered as he began picking the lock. "And slightly adorable." *What is her age, and how would the doctor know it? Fluttershy looked away to the floor with a soft whimper of embarrassment, her cheeks turning a bright red. "A-adorable..." she mumbled under her breath, embarrassed.

Just then there was a click as the Doctor had unlocked the doors. He grinned. "There we go." And pushed the doors open with his hoof.

Ivory looked up from the book he was reading, a little startled to find the two of them there. "Hey Twilight, we've got visitors."

Twilight glanced toward his voice and then looked to the visitors. She recognized Fluttershy immediately and waved. "Oh, hi, Fluttershy." She greeted cheerfully, and then stopped when she noticed the Doctor. "Who's this?"

The Doctor didn't hear Twilight. His gaze had landed upon the box and he hurried forward like a kid receiving a balloon. "The TARDIS!"

"So..." Ivory spoke up, watching the odd stallion. "Uh... I guess he knows about the box."

The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key, grinning madly.

"Um, hi, Twilight..." Fluttershy, still red in the face, replied to her friend. She was relieved to find her unharmed. "I'm glad you're alright. Uh, this... This is... the Doctor."

Ivory Watched in silent fascination as the Doctor worked the key. "The legend says something about a stallion that goes by 'Doctor'" his eyes widened and he tapped Twilight. "Twilight... I think we just found a legend that's actually real!"

Twilight remained quiet, deciding not to ruin it by telling him that she had done that herself on several occasions. She just smiled to herself and let Ivory have his moment. "That's great, Ivory."

"There are legends about me? Hmmph." The Doctor opened the door and a cloud of thick black smoke rolled out of the TARDIS. "Bloody Hell!"

"Eep!" Fluttershy squealed and backed away, surely something absolutely awful was about to happen, perhaps a huge serpent was going to come slithering out of the blue box to devour them all.

Without a moments hesitation the Doctor galloped inside yelling, "Hold on!" The doors shut behind him.

Ivory turned to look at at Fluttershy in astonishment. "Woah..."

"T-that b-blue b-b-box just ate him!" Fluttershy exclaimed softly, terrified.

Twilight shook her head hopelessly at Fluttershy's clueless horror. "Uh, I don't think that's what happened at all. Oh... My..."

The TARDIS fades in and out of existence a few times, then it was gone.


	2. The Cupcake Party

**WARNING: from this point on, the story will be more explicit. You can thank my editor. Also, some descriptions may be difficult to read. You have been warned. Also, Twivory was NOT my ship idea.**

* * *

Ivory blinked and stared in silent bewildered and disbelief at the now empty spot the TARDIS had occupied mere seconds ago. "Wait... WHAT?" It had just vanished before his eyes! He was aware it was capable of such things (according to the books he had read), but actually seeing it with his own two eyes was something else completely. He had seen magic before, but this... this topped any magic he had ever seen. This was nothing less than extraordinary! Where had it gone?

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." Fluttershy muttered repeatedly, staring transfixed in horror at the spot her friend had just vanished from. She was terrified for her new friend, she just knew something awful had happened to him.

"That's it? He just leaves?!" Ivory is clearly pissed off about this, "Literally, my first discovery and I don't get to enjoy it? Not ever for a minute?"

Fluttershy is clearly devastated. She's not sure if her new friend has just met some horrible fate, or if he's simply up and left. She looks forlornly at the spot where she last saw her new friend, but says nothing.

"That's how it is sometimes, Ivory." Twilight cut in, offering him a sympathetic smile. She knew all too well what it was like to lose discoveries like that. It was a crushing blow. "Still, you saw him."

Ivory sighed in disappointment. "That's true. But I wanted to see what's inside the box too!"

"Maybe he'll be back some day." Twilight suggested optimistically, "You just gotta be patient."

Although Twilight's words were somewhat comforting, they did little to erase the disappointment. However, he nodded to show he had heard and understood her. Her words did hold some truth. According to the book it had appeared a few times like that before.

"Alright. You're right." Ivory shrugged, "I think I'll take my leave now." He was tired, he hadn't realized it was so late. "I'm tired. Wait... I don't have a house anymore... Curse you student loans!"

Twilight gave him a nonchalant shrug but still wanted to sound optimistic, tells him, "You can stay here if you want." she offered, "There's room."

"Really? You mean it?" Ivory excitedly grabs his bag.

Twilight smiles one of her little smiles, "Uh, yeah. Definitely."

Ivory gives her a hug and laughs slightly, "Thanks! Where do I go?"

"Uh, it's, down the hall." Twilight explained as she awkwardly hugged him back, "You go down the hall and take the third left and cut through the solarium and take the first corridor past the alcove on the right... You know what? Just let me show you, otherwise you might get lost and end up wandering around for half the night."

"Alright." Ivory smiles at her with a slightly pink face, "Lead the way!"

Twilight gives him another smile then turns and heads out of the room with Ivory following. They walk in silence until they arrive at the guest room. "Here you go." Twilight announced as she stepped aside to let him into the room.

Ivory walks in an drops his bag without even a quick look around, "Thanks again, Twilight..." He blushes some more, "It really means aaaa..." And with that, the exhausted earth pony collapses and is asleep before he even hits the floor.

Twilight smiles gently and shakes her head at the suddenly sleeping Ivory. "You're welcome, Ivory." Ivory's only response is a quiet snore.

Twilight sighs hopelessly, but is still smiling as she works to get him into the bed. Ivory responded to her efforts by balling up like a bunny and continuing to snore. "Ugh... Got to make things more difficult, don't you?" With a bit of magic, a good shove, and a grunt, Twilight managed to get him onto the bed.

Twilight steps back and takes a moment to stretch before leaving the room and closing the door, and whispering, "Sleep tight, Ivory".

Back in the library, Fluttershy is still staring in silent sadness at the vacant space where the Doctor had been. She hears Twilights hoofsteps approach behind her and without turning, speaks sadly, "He... W-was pretty interesting..."

Twilight trots over and smiles gently at Fluttershy, "I'm sure he'll be ba-"

Fluttershy, still lost in thought, does not hear Twilight's words, and continues talking, "There was this funny thing he mentioned... When we were just outside the door... I was worried, we heard there was talking. Two voices; yours and Ivory's. And he thought... Do you know what he thought?" Fluttershy looks away from the empty spot for the first time and looks toward her friend with a sad smile.

Twilight smiles back at Fluttershy, "I don't, no. What did he think?"

"H-he thought," Fluttershy turns away to look back at the spot, "H-he said that maybe you were on a date..."

Twilight laughs at first, not yet fully comprehending what Fluttershy said, "That is funny- wait, wait. What?! He thought I was... Me! A sensible, logical, educated, respectable pony like myself was on something as... as... Impossible as a date?!"

Fluttershy, who'd pretty much zoned out after 'sensible', turns to Twilight, "Uh... Yes?"

"Absurd!" Twilight, clearly embarrassed, looks away and bites her lip, then glances back at Fluttershy. "Did he... think of anyone in particular? Were they good-looking with high intelligence? Did he mention anypony with an amazing reputation?"

"Um, no?" Fluttershy hadn't expected the question, "H-he was... just... There was nopony specific..."

Twilight wrestles with her composure for a second, "Oh, well, I see..."

Twilight trailed off and the conversation ended. After a while, the princess eventually began to gather up and restack the numerous books that had been knocked over by the arrival of the TARDIS. She told Fluttershy that she could stay for as long as she needed. The pegasus nodded and gazed back at the spot she had last seen the Doctor. She was really missing him, and was both confused and saddened by his absence.

Ivory woke up the next morning, and after a few stretches and yawns, he shook out his spiky mane and left the quest room to go find Twilight. After a brief search, he found Twilight in the library, still sleeping. She was lying with her books, neatly stacked around her on the floor, as if they were her bed. He stood there, quietly chuckling to himself as he took in the all too adorable scene.

In her sleep, Twilight must have heard his hoofsteps, because she suddenly sat up. There is a book lying, open like a tent on top of her head, so when she looked around, she couldn't really see anything. She quickly realized the problem and shook her head rapidly, side to side, and the book slid away. "W-what? I'm awake! What happened?" Twilight blinks tiredly, but she is actually alert now. Well, somewhat. She looked around and saw Ivory standing there. Then she remembered that he spent the night.

Ivory, having watched all of this, can't help but chuckle to himself again. "Ohh, nothing." He says as he turns and trots off to find the kitchen. The smirk on his face was huge.

Puzzled, and now a bit leery, Twilight watches him carefully as he trots away, "What's so funny? What'd you do?" Seeing that he's gone, she bites her lip and frowns a little as she looks around for any evidence to support her suspicion. "Mischievous little..." Her muttering trails off as she looks at the mess of books all around her and starts cleaning them up.

Ivory shouts back from the kitchen, "I just woke up and found you sleeping in the library. Kinda funny, that's all."

Twilight shouts back as she's picking up books, "I can see it doesn't take you long to get into trouble." About this time she caught a whiff of something that smelled delicious.

"Come on! I made breakfast!" Ivory shouts back as he sets plates down in the dining room.

Twilight is pretty hungry, her stomach just growled for the third time since Ivory woke her up. She set off to the dining room, trying to hide a smile as she trotted into the dining room.

"I made eggs and pancakes!" Ivory says, then wonders aloud, "Or is it pancakes and eggs... I dunno." He shrugs, "For some reason, everyone loves my cooking. I honestly don't know how I do it."

Twilight trots to the table, "Well, it sure smells good!"

"I hope I didn't put to much cheese in the eggs... or too much eggs in the cheese..." Ivory's ears suddenly droop, "I wouldn't want to be the one that cooked the princess of FRIENDSHIP something awful..." He laughs nervously.

Twilight flashed him a warm smile and sits down, "I'm sure it's alright. Anyway, it's the thought that counts."

Ivory's cheeks are burning red, "G-go on. Try it."

Twilight glanced down and took an eager bite of the fluffy pancake; the smell alone making her mouth water. It was sweet, not too hot, and delightful. Twilight couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Mmm, this is pretty good, Ivory."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really."

Quite pleased with himself, Ivory wags his tail and thinks to himself, "Oh my god!", he fanboy'd, "She likes my food!" Then he suddenly realized that he 'thought' that considerably louder than he meant to. He looked at Twilight sheepishly, she was still smiling though, he cleared his throat, "I mean..."

Later that morning, at Sugarcube Corner, Ivory trots into the shop, humming winter wrap up, and rings the bell, "Hello?"

Pinkie was in the kitchen baking and singing. She answered, "COME IN!"

The loud, high pitched reply actually startles Ivory a bit. But he trotted into the kitchen, "H-hello?"

As soon as she saw him, Pinkie darted around from behind the counter, and glomped him. She gathered him into a crushing hug, and went on excitedly, "HI! HOW ARE YOU?! I HOPE GOOD! IF NOT, HAVE A CUPCAKE ON THE HOUSE! Well, not literally on top of the house. That would just be silly!"

"AHH" Ivory manages to grit out through his teeth, clinched together by the crushing hug, "Hi to you too... Pink mare..."

"MY NAME'S PINKIE PIE, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PINKIE!" She releases him, "Oh, sorry. Sometimes I get a little too excited when I'm making new friends."

Ivory coughs, "It's fine." he looks up at her, "uhh... heh... you're still kinda'' on me."

Pinkie moves off of him and smiles apologetically, "Oops, hehe... Sorry."

Finally free of the pink onslaught, Ivory manages to get back on his hooves, "Anyway, I need to get some cupcakes."

"Okie-dokie!" Pinkie says then asks, "What kind?"

Ivory hadn't thought about that, "ohh...um..." he thinks, rather loudly, to himself, "what flavor does Twilight like..."

"You know Twilight?!" Pinkie launches into a loud ramble, "I do too! We're best friends! She's so nice! Even if she sometimes get caught up in her work-she's still great!"

The high volume of the unexpected ramble causes Ivory to wince a little, "That's nice. We're kinda' friends too... Actually, I kind of have a crush on her... Wow, did I really just say that out loud?"

Pinkie loves the juicy admission, "Oooh, you do?! Good luck with that! Twilight can be a teeny bit...uh...oblivious sometimes. She taught me that word!" She giggles proudly.

"Ah..." Poor Ivory doesn't know what else to say.

Fortunately, Pinkie just ploughs ahead, letting him off the hook, "I'll get you lots of cupcakes!"

"Thanks... Say... er... Pinkie Pie... was it?" Ivory blushes slightly, "Have you ever... Uh, kissed anyone?"

"Nope!" Pinkie answers, smiling as she's tossing cupcakes into a box.

Ivory sighs and bangs his head on the counter. He can't believe he actually just asked that question to somepony he's known for what, all of thirty seconds. "Who am I kidding?" he groans, "She's never gonna love me."

"Sure she will! I've just met you, and I think you're great! I bet she'll love you!"

Ivory looks at her carefully, "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Not at all! You're fun! And I LOVE FUN!" Pinkie giggles, "I'm enjoying talking to you!"

Now Ivory isn't sure of anything. He blushes deeply. "I-I... I-I..."

Pinkie smiles at him, "Just give her some time."

"Uh... Okay... Anyway, Thanks for the cupcakes, Ms. Pie."

"You're welcome!" Pinkie says cheerfully.

Ivory gives her a quick hug, picks up the box of cupcakes and gallops out the door.

Pinkie blushes slightly, she's not used to being on the receiving end of a surprise hug, "Have a great day! GOOD LUCK! Hmm... I didn't get his name."

Ivory sprints off and calls back over his shoulder, "Thank you!" As he is rounding the corner of the building, somepony practically mows him down. "OOMMPHH!" Ivory falls onto his back.

"Whoa! Hey! Careful there." Rainbow Dash stumbles back a few steps but stays on her hooves.

Ivory slowly, and painfully gets back up, "Wow, you got me pretty hard, right in the ribs..." he forces a laugh but he's really fighting back tears of pain. "Yeah, that's gonna sting..." It feels like his chest is already beginning to bruise.

"Sorry." Rainbow apologizes, "You alright there, Speedy?"

"I'm fine... Just... Gah..." Ivory stumbles slightly, "You kinda' caught me off guard..."

Rainbow looks at him with concern, "Where were you trying to get to in such a hurry anyway?"

Ivory looks around, and finds the box of cupcakes. He picks them up and checks them over as he answers her, "I just picked these up from a pink mare at Sugarcube corner. They're for my crush! She lives in the castle across town!" Ivory points in the direction of Twilight's castle.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Rainbow asks, "Ha, are you saying you have a thing for Twilight?"

Ivory stares at her blankly as his face blushes red. "Mmmmaaaybee"

Rainbow smiles and chuckles, "Wow! Whoa! That's cool!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah!" A mischievous smile appears on Rainbow's face, "Now I can have some fun embarrassing her."

"Oh, I guess that's good..." Ivory relaxes slightly, "Uh, just curious...have you ever kissed anyone before? I'm looking for some tips..."

"Nah." Rainbow answers, "I have much more important things to do than worry about

that kinda' stuff."

Ivory sighs, "Do you know anyone that has?"

"Hmm... I don't entirely know." Rainbow ponders for a moment, "I'm always busy either saving Equestria, or flying around..."

Ivory sighs again, "Do you think you could at least find out if Twilight likes me too?"

"Sure. I can do that." Rainbow agrees.

"Thank you!" Ivory gives her a quick hug then runs off.

Rainbow looks down and sees Ivory's glasses laying upside down on the ground next to her hooves. "Hey! You forgot your...", she looks up "Oh..." He's already gone so she picks them up. _

Ivory trots up to the door at Carousel Boutique and knocks. Rarity calls out from somewhere in the back, "Yes?"

Ivory clears his throat, "Uh... A-are you open?"

"Of course, darling. Come on in."

Ivory pushes the door open and the bell atop the door frame rings, "Hi..." he looks around at all the clothes, "Wow."

Rarity saunters gracefully into the room, "Welcome, dear. How may I help you?" She flashes him a charming, friendly smile.

"H-hi." Ivory's voice cracks, he clears his throat, "I-I... Uh... I'm looking for some advice..."

"Advice? Well, you have come to the right place." Rarity laughs lightly, "It's good to know when certain items don't go together at all. Otherwise you can be in for an awfully embarrassing mess. For example..." she trails off as she gathers some fabric swatches.

Suddenly Ivory feels somehow insulted, and gets a slightly shocked expression on his face.

Rarity hasn't noticed and continues with her narrative, "Never wear bright, neon yellow. Unless you have a very good reason to. It is blinding, and absolutely atrocious in daylight."

"Nonono... I'm not here for fashion advice... I'm here... for advice on" Ivory hesitates slightly, "love."

"Love?" Rarity looks at him as she pushes the swatches aside. Now she's feeling

slightly embarrassed for having assumed it was fashion related. "Well... I can help with that, yes." She says mostly to herself, "Uh, so exactly what is it that you need advice about?"

"Several things really..." Ivory begins, "How to declare my love... how to make my move... how to kiss... giving her stuff she likes..."

"I see... Have a seat anywhere, dear." Rarity gives him a gentle smile and takes a seat herself.

Ivory sits down on the closest stool.

"Now, let's see." Rarity begins, "We should focus on one thing at a time. That way it doesn't get too overwhelming for you. So... How to declare you like them... Hmm... Well, first off, it is better to let them know sooner, rather than later. For hiding feelings is bound to lead to trouble. Mainly for them never knowing the truth and slipping away." She quickly adds, "Not to say they will!" Now she's unsure whether that was too much.

"Uh huh..." Ivory is listening intently.

"As for telling them... Mind if I ask whom it is you are crushing on?" Rarity can't help giggling a little.

"Well... she likes books..." Ivory offers.

"Books huh? Well, you could be creative with telling her your feelings. Such as with a book." Rarity proclaims.

Ivory nods and continues, "She also has some pretty impressive magic..."

"Magic? She must be a unicorn then." Rarity surmises.

"She has an impressive wingspan too..." Ivory pauses, "Though I've never seen her fly before..."

"An alicorn? My... Are you..." Rarity trails off, allowing him to continue with his love struck rambling.

"Oh, and she's really good with friendship!" Ivory grins adorably.

"Are you perhaps, trying to tell me that you are crushing on Princess Twilight?" Rarity is surprised, intrigued, and happy, all at the same time.

Ivory's face turns a bit red, "Y-y-yesss?"

"That's wonderful! She could definitely do with a relationship. Aside friendships. Stubborn Twilight." Rarity is smiling excitedly.

Ivory chuckles, "Stubborn, oblivious, nerdy... and wonderful..." his face burns red just

thinking about her. He sighs.

"Since it's Twilight, and I happen to know her, I'm pretty sure I can give you all the help you need." Rarity explains.

"Wow. It seems that everyone I meet today knows her..." Ivory hmphs in amusement, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, darling. Not meaning to boast, but generosity is my thing." Rarity gives him a wink and a smile, then laughs a little.

Ivory snorts, and chuckles, "Thanks."

"Now, about telling her how you feel about her... Like I said, try being creative about it. Twilight would love something like that." Rarity advises him.

"You mean, like a poem?"

"A poem would be nice. However, if poetry isn't your cup-of-tea, there are other options." You could pick a confession line from a story. Or maybe find a legend of two lovers. Maybe you could leave a note with words cut out of different books..." Rarity is getting carried away at this point as she's starting to daydream of somepony doing something like that for her.

Ivory brings her back to the here and now by clearing his throat, "Uh..."

Rarity shakes the rambling thought from her mind, "Uh, yeah. Something like that... Or perhaps you could just go with a more classic confession."

"And what about kissing her?" Ivory asks.

"Hmm..." Rarity thinks for a moment, "I don't know if that's something that I can properly explain... I... uh... suppose I could... uh, show you." Rarity smiles at him through a very visible blush.

Ivory thinks for a quick moment and shrugs, "I guess that would be okay."

Rarity rises to her hooves and trots over to him. "It's sort of like this..." She trails off as she leans toward him and her lips touch his.

Ivory wasn't sure what to expect and was slightly flustered by the initial contact. However, Rarity was mindful of his reaction, and gently maintained her lips against his, "It's alright." she assured softly him from the corner of her mouth. Ivory relaxed, slightly and Rarity closed her eyes a little and told him, "Just pretend that I'm Twilight... You're going to do fine."

Ivory shallows hard, "O-okay..."

Rarity subtly went from lip touching to kissing him. Slowly and gently at first, careful not to be overwhelming. She gives him all the time he needs to become more

comfortable and relaxed, she's mindful not to rush him. After few moments, she feels that Ivory is beginning to relax and is become more comfortable. (It seems that Rarity is pretty good at this.) As she senses him relax a little bit more, she increases the passion of the kiss. After just a minute or two, Ivory has closed his eyes and is kissing her back, pretty much matching Rarity's level of passion. (Rarity seems to be very good at this, indeed.)

"There you go, darling..." Rarity whispers, a bit breathless, "I think you're starting to get the hang of it."

Ivory opens his eyes, "R-really?" He smiles, as his cheeks blush bright red. Aaannd, he's completely dashed the passion of the moment. (Common rookie mistake.)

"Yes, really" Rarity coos at him, instantly restoring the moments passion. She leans in and resumes kissing him, a little more deeply. She feels the heat of passions blush in her own cheeks.

Ivory resumes kissing her back, quickly matching her depth and passion. Sensing this, Rarity raises the bar again. Initially, Ivory rises to the challenge, but he is soon overwhelmed and hesitantly pulls away. Flustered and breathing deeply, he asks, "Rari-" he has to stop and take another breath before trying again, "Rarity?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Is this all there is to kissing," Ivory pauses for another breath, "o-or is there more to it?"

"Oh, well, yes..." she answers a bit uncertainly, "It can be more... and go farther."

Ivory can't help but notice her sudden apprehension. Seeing that she is becoming visibly flushed, he raises an eyebrow and asks, "Go farther? Like how... farther... Exactly?" As he looks at her quizzically, he sees she is blushing so hard that he can almost feel the heat.

"Uh... Well you see..." Rarity stammers a bit as she begins to explain, "It can go uh... well, pretty far. Uh... Yeah. But I don't think we're... I mean, you. You. I don't think you're ready for that just yet."

"So... uh... for now, then this is it?" Ivory asks her and smiles sheepishly.

"Yes, I think that..." Rarity working to regain her composure, "if you feel you've learned enough for the time being."

"Yeah... I guess so." Ivory hops off the stool, "Thanks! For everything."

"You're very welcome, darling. Stop by any time." Rarity smiles at him, her blush still somewhat visible. "Or whenever you want some more practice."

"It's Ivory, by the way. And thanks again!" He smiles and turns for the door, then stops suddenly when he notices something. "Wait... Was I wearing glasses when I came in

here?" He looks back at her and sees that she's confused by his question, "They must have fallen off and I bet I know where..." And with that, he was out the door and running off.

Rarity was confused by his mention of glasses, and now she can't ask him about it. She watches him run off, then shrugs to herself, "Sweet stallion. It's a shame he'll never be mine. He's gonna be a real good kisser." _

Pinkie is expecting her friends any minute now, they're all coming over for cupcakes. She's baked a bunch of cupcakes and slathered each with a generous layer of frosting, and even topped them with sprinkles. She has individualized each cupcake for a specific pony, making sure that she has plenty of each pony's favorite kind of cupcake. She's even color coordinated some for each of her guests. There are yellow cupcakes with light pink strawberry frosting and red cherry sprinkles, white cupcakes with purple sparkleberry frosting and pink sparkles. There are even some sparkleberry-blue cupcakes with rainbow frosting and skittle sparkles. Each and every one of these cupcakes is somepony's favorite. The variety, really is nothing less than dazzling, almost overwhelming. That's the way Pinkie Pie does pretty much everything though. And of course, she's been careful to make sure there are plenty of each kind, she can't have anypony thinking that she's playing favorites.

Rainbow Dash, ever the competitor, is of course the first to show up. And she was going so incredibly fast, that when she arrived, she practically crashed through the door. "Ha! Yeah!" she announced, loud and proud, "That's a new record! Hey, Pinkie - ooh cupcakes!" A mischievous grin appears on her face when she spots them and she heads for them. Pinkie of course is there to gently head her off, keeping the cupcakes safe. "Not yet, Rainbow." Pinkie tells her.

"Aw! But they're all so slow!" Rainbow pouts, "These cupcakes will be old and stale by the time they all get here!"

"They'll be here soon." Pinkie giggles, and gives Rainbow a hug.

Fluttershy is the next to arrive. She shuffled into the shop all gloomy like. She's still bummed about being ditched by her crazy new friend. Gloomy or not, she can't help but smile a little as she steps into the bakery, the whole place just reeks with the sweet smell of all of those damn cupcakes.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Rainbow smiles and greets her loudly.

Pinkie darts over to the new arrival and gives her a hug. "HI!" she squeals happily and squeezes Fluttershy in one of her death-grip-like hugs.

"H-hi!" Fluttershy exclaims from the crushing hug, "It's... nice to see you..."

Appletrot is next to jack into the bakery and greets them all, "Howdy everypony!" She quickly walks past Pinkie and Fluttershy, hoping to avoid a crushing pink hug-fest. Unfortunately for the orange mare, the pink pony had already spotted her and tackles her a second later. "Whoa! Hiya, Pinkie! Great to see you too!"

Fluttershy, now released by Pinkie Pie, gasps a little, catching her breath as she stumbles over to Rainbow, "Um... Hi, Rainbow Dash..."

Rainbow smiles at Fluttershy, "Hey."

Rarity is the last to show up. She's still blushing as she trots through the door. Pinkie Pie releases Applejack and quickly homes in on the new target, because she loves them all and that's just how she shows it.

"Alright Pinkie, let her breathe." Rainbow laughs.

"Oh my!" Rarity is startled by Pinkie's tackle, but is nonetheless happy to see her and hugs her back. "Hello girls."

Fluttershy mumbles a "Hi" in response and Applejack tips her hat and smiles at her, adding a, "Well howdy, Rarity!"

Fluttershy notices something and turns to look out the window. She's the only one that sees it... A small rectangular shape, with a pulsing white light on top, glides in front of the moon, briefly casting a silhouette. Then, it fades from view. The sight lifts Fluttershy's spirits ever so slightly and the memory of a recent conversation plays in her mind. She hears herself, "Your what? What's a... Tar-disk?" Then the voice of her new friend, "A TARDIS. It's a time machine. It's an acronym for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Then she faintly hears the sound of the TARDIS echoing. Fluttershy quietly sighs, so quite in fact, that her sigh goes completely unnoticed as the others have started passing the cupcakes around.

"So, Rarity," Rainbow asks, "what was with you being all tomato faced when you first showed up? That was weird."

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't... "tomato-faced", Rainbow Dash. You must be seeing things." Rarity was beginning to blush again.

As irony would have it, Pinkie Pie notices Ivory running past the window. He's still looking for his glasses. Pinkie Pie shouts, "HEY!, I KNOW HIM!", then heads out the door, leaving her friends a bit stunned and staring at each other.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Rainbow says.

Outside, Pinkie is galloping after Ivory and shouting, "Hey! HEY! WAIT UP!"

Ivory shoves his hooves into the ground and skids to a stop, turning to see who's called him. "What? Oh. Hi Pinkie Pie." He braces himself for a glomp, but Pinkie runs up and stops right in front of him instead.

Pinkie gives him a big smile. "My friends and me are having cupcakes at the shop! Would you like to stop by and have some cupcakes and meet my other friends!"

Ivory shrugs, "Alright. Sure!"

"Well, come on then!" Pinkie laughs and starts bouncing back to the bakery.

Ivory trots along next to the bouncing pink bundle of energy. "So, who are your friends?"

"They're great! I'm sure you'll love them!" Pinkie laughs and tells him. "I'll introduce you to all of them when we get there."

Ivory nods and smiles at her, "I appreciate you inviting me for cupcakes. Nobody's really done that for me before."

Pinkie stops at the door. "What? That's crazy! You're awesome! I'll make sure you get plenty of cupcakes! And you can drop by any time."

"Yeah, back in school," Ivory explained to her, "Whenever people said they wanted to be my friend, it was just so they could get answers for their homework and tests from me, so... Yeah. Thanks, Pinkie!"

"Awww! That's awful!" Pinkie Pie tells him, "Well, I don't have any homework or tests, I'll be your friend because I think you're great!" As they walk through the door back into the shop. Pinkie announces their arrival, "HEY, EVERYPONY! I BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND!"

Fluttershy flinches and whimpers at the sudden outburst, "M-must you yell..?"

In Pinkie's absence, Rainbow Dash had put on Ivory's glasses and has been doing an exaggerated impression of Twilight. When she looks over to see who Pinkie's new friend is, she immediately recognizes him, "Cool!"

Ivory looks around the room and recognizes Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and of course Rarity. "Oh. Hi. I didn't know you guys all knew each other."

"Hello again, darling." Rarity smiles at him, and starts blushing again.

"AH! YOU ALL KNOW EACH OTHER!" Pinkie giggles, "THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Well, howdy there, sugarcube!" Applejack offers her hoof for a shake, "I don't believe we've met yet."

"No, I don't think we..." Ivory pauses and looks her over, "waaaaaiit... That orange fur and blonde mane... the cowboy hat and accent... Applejack?"

Applejack is a little surprised, "Why yes, that's me!"

"Ha ha! It's been a while!" Ivory shakes her hoof, "You probably don't remember me, do you?"

Applejack searches his face, trying to figure out if she knows this colt. "Hmm..." She bites the inside of her lip in thought and after a few seconds, it comes to her, "Well I'll be... Ivory Spark! It has been forever!"

"Aha! You do remember me! Last time I saw you was back at graduation!" Ivory laughs joyfully and gives her a hug. Applejack smiles happily and hugs him back.

"Awwww! Reunion!" Pinkie announces excitedly.

Ivory and Applejack release each other from the hug and step back. Ivory tilts his head, "So, how have you been? Are you still doing the farm thing?"

"I'm great, and yeah, still working the farm! How're things with you?"

"Ah, a rough spot here and there but decent. I don't have a house right now," Ivory explains to her, "my student loans were ridiculous, so I sold my house to pay them off. The good part is that Twilight's letting me stay in her castle. So yeah... Rough that I don't have a house but decent cuz I got no more student loan payments. And, living in a castle. I'd have to say that's decent!"

"I'm glad to hear yer doing so 'decent', and I think that's right 'decent' of Twilight too!" Applejack smiles back at him.

Rainbow walks over to join the little reunion and holds his glasses out with a smile. "I think these are yours... Guess you dropped them when we ran into each other earlier."

Ivory takes them from her and puts them on, "I was looking for these!" Ivory beams at her, "Ah! Crystal clear vision once again! Thanks!"

"No problem!" Rainbow smiles back at him.

Ivory glances around the room at everypony, giving everypony a greeting nod. When his eyes meet Rarity's he smiles bashfully at her and Rarity blushes and smiles back at him sheepishly.

Rainbow of course, notices the exchange and grins at her. "Rarity, you sure are acting odd since you got here."

Ivory turns to face Rainbow, "Really! What do you mean?"

"Look at her," Rainbow nods toward Rarity, "she's all red faced and giddy."

Ivory shrugs, "I thought she just had on some blush." Ivory says nonchalantly, hoping to defuse this potential power-keg.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm not... red faced", Rarity states in an effort to bolster Ivory's efforts, "don't be silly." Unfortunately, she's still blushing.

Ivory trots over to the cupcakes still trying to change the subject, "Hmm..."

Rainbow winks at Rarity, "Sure you're not."

Ivory takes a bite out of a teal cupcake and says as he's chewing, "It's not like anything big happened at the shop." Every eye in the room widens and zeros in on him. He face hoofs and sighs "Dammit, I said that out loud, didn't I"

Rarity stares at him in slack-jawed disbelief as her face takes on a whole new shade of crimson.

"Oooooh!" Rainbow taunts them. Applejack looks back and forth between Ivory and Rarity, "Say what now?"

Ivory seems to be studying the cupcake in his hoof as he swallows the mouthful he's already got.

"Nothing, dear." Rarity says as she glares softly at the pegasus with the skittles schemed mane and tail, "Rainbow Dash has NO idea what she's SAYING."

Ivory takes another bite of his cupcake then trots over to the table while trying very hard to not look suspicious.

Rainbow watches him walk and looks at Rarity and sniggers "Sure. Suuuure!"

Ivory swallows his cupcake, "What?"

"Nothing." Rarity is still glaring at Rainbow Dash, "Ignore whatever she's saying. It's unimportant."

Rainbow bursts out laughing, "Ha, unimportant! Okay! Sure! Believe that if you want."

"What's wrong with being pink? I'm pink!" Pinkie jumps up and down, smiling, "We can be twiiiiins!"

"Yeah... Nothing" Applejack is totally not convinced as she looks back-and-forth between them, slightly confused.

Now Ivory's face is also turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh, him too! Look, it's contagious!" Rainbow laughs.

"Oh, shut up." Ivory glares lightly at rainbow as his face reddens even more.

"Me too!" Pinkie says, even though she's not blushing, but she pink so she thinks it's cool they sort of match slightly. Of courses, she's still bouncing.

"That is enough!" Rarity shouts suddenly, "It was just a lesson!"

She probably shouldn't have said that. Ivory facehoofs in defeat.

"Oh no. You're becoming Twilight! Lessons?! Ah!" Rainbow taunts them.

Fluttershy is in the corner covering her ears with her hooves, trying to ignore all the yelling.

"COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE-" Ivory catches himself, then takes a deep breath and exhales sharply, hot breath emitting from his nostrils.

"Oops... Sorry." Rainbow say, "I'm just teasing her. Not sure why you're getting all upset..."

"It's fine. It's fine." Ivory bangs his head on table and grumbles, "stupid insecurity..."

Rarity has turned and is glaring at a wall. She's decided that she's not going to talk about it anymore in the hopes they'll stop. YEAH! YOU SCOWL AT THAT WALL RARITY. TEACH EM WHO'S BOSS.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Ivory asks her calmly, "Would you take Rarity outside and help her calm down?" Then he adds in a delicate tone, "I need to explain a few things to the others."

"Y-yes... Alright... Fluttershy timidly shuffles over to Rarity and gently leads the glowering and growling unicorn outside to cool down. Fluttershy sighs, she's glad to have an excuse to get out of room.

Ivory holds the door for the two of them and shuts it behind them. He takes a deep, calming breath, then looks at the three remaining mares and gives them each an apologetic smile. "Now... Let me explain..."

"Alright." Rainbow agrees. Applejack shrugs in acceptance. "Story time!" Pinkie Pie says gleefully.

"So... I went to the carousel, because looking at the exterior, I thought it was... I dunno." Ivory chuckles uneasily, "Some love expert place, so I went in and I asked Rarity for love advice... Wait. Have you two told Applejack yet?"

"You mean, about your little romance with a certain somepony?" Rainbow shakes her head at him, "I didn't."

"Me neither!" Pinkie smiled widely, excited to hear more.

"Well, you two just tell her." Ivory tells them, "You can probably sum it up better than I can."

"He's totally crushing on Twi." Rainbow says casually.

"Well isn't that interesting." Applejack smiles at Ivory.

"Well that was a quick summing up. So... Yeah..." Ivory scratches the back of his neck. "Anyway, I went to Rarity asking for Love advice... and she did the whole "poetry" thing, Sooner than later, blah blah blah. And then, I brought up the topic of kissing,

since I'd never kissed anyone before, aaaaaaannd..."

"A giant dragon crashed through the roof?!" Pinkie exclaims with a shocked expression.

Ivory gave Pinkie an odd look, "What? No!"

"And... What?" Rainbow prompted him, to get the story going again.

Applejack mumbled to herself what at she thinks.

"She couldn't describe how to do it... so she showed me..." Ivory's face turns a faint pink.

"Whoa..." Rainbow was actually a bit stunned.

Applejack gives him a nod, "Nice."

"Ooooooh!" Pinkie Pie is grinning like a giddy little school filly.

"It was actually kind of nice, she's a really good kisser..." Ivory paused, "But I still like Twilight. Kissing Rarity was like... a tutorial... in a way."

"I bet it was." Applejack eyed him with a smirk.

Pinkie was still giggling over the whole idea.

"She said it can go further, but she never said how." Ivory went on, "I guess I'll never know."

Applejack clears her throat uncomfortably, but otherwise remains quiet.

"I think it can go further, yeah." Pinkie said and started giggling some more.

"Ugh..." Rainbow says and looks at the other two mares.

"What?" Ivory's confused.

Pinkie is still giggling.

"Know what? I'm out." Rainbow stands and trots to the door, "The two of you can teach this-"

"Maybe later Pinkie." Ivory says, "Rainbow Dash, you haven't even eaten a cupcake yet. Kinda rude, don'tcha think?" Ivory raises an eyebrow towards Rainbow, "Pinkie Pie spent a lot of time baking all these cupcakes for everyone..."

"Fine! I guess that wouldn't be fair." Rainbow sighs and trots back over and sits down.

"There we go." Ivory gives her a friendly smile, "Now, please, don't tell anypony else what I told you... You're the only ponies that know..."

"Okaaaaay!" Pinkie quickly agrees.

"Well, my lips are sealed..." Applejack assures him.

"Whatever yeah." Rainbow says then stuffs a cupcake in her face.

Ivory trots outside to get Rarity and Fluttershy, "You two can come in now."

Fluttershy and Rarity come back inside, and even though Rarity is feeling calmer now, she looks tentatively around the room. All of her friends greet her with warm smiles and within a few minutes, everpony is talking and laughing as if nothing ever happened.

After six hours of chatting, pranking, talking about clothes, animals, laughing, and gossiping it's 10 PM. Applejack notices the time and announces, "It's getting late, and I've got a farm to tend to before I can get in bed." She smiles at all of them, "It's been fun though."

"Yeah... and I think Rainbow might be too full of cupcakes." Ivory declares after eyeing over the queasy looking cyan pegasus.

Rainbow agrees with a slow nod, "I'm walking home... Which is kinda' going to be a challenge now that I think of it... Oh well."

"Well, I'll see y'all later." Applejack tips her hat and trots out.

"Hey!" Ivory runs out after her and gives her a hug. "It's good to see you again, AJ." She hugs him back and smiles, "Likewise, sugar cube."

Ivory gives her another smile and trots back inside. Applejack waves, "So long, Rainbow."

"Yeah, bye." Rainbow waves back, "See you around." then stumbles slowly out.

"You'll probably be too busy sleeping in the clouds though." Ivory snickers.

"Haha..." Rainbow shuts the door after herself.

Ivory trots over to Fluttershy, "You might want to make sure she doesn't pass out or get lost on the way to her house."

Fluttershy nods and smiles at him shyly, "It was nice seeing you again... D-don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safely..."

"Yeah..." Ivory trots over to Rarity with a slight grin.

"Bye then..." Rarity tells him, "Hope things go well for you with Twilight."

Ivory gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Rarity."

The kiss caught Rarity a little by surprise, "Y-yes. You're welcome..."

"Stay safe." Ivory smiles at her, "No idea how this town will go on without your amazing designs. See you later."

Rarity returns his warm smile, "Thanks. I'm glad you like them." then turns and walks out.

Ivory walks her to the door, closing it behind her. "So, pinkie-" he turns to where Pinkie Pie was sitting but she isn't there now, "Where'd you go?" Ivory sighs and walks into the kitchen and finds her there. "There you are."

Pinkie grins at him, "Hi!"

"So... you were saying earlier?" Ivory inquires.

"Mmm, which thing? I said many things." Pinkie smiles at him, "Some loooong, some not."

Ivory shrugs at her, "Something about how far kissing can go..."

"Oh, that! Well... Hmm..." Pinkie puts on an exaggerated expression of thinking about what she'd said.

Ivory patiently waits for her to get her thoughts together.

"It can just get more exciting and... uh, really passionate. I'm talking slobber and blush and warmth!" Pinkie giggles.

"Slobber?" Ivory asks, "You mean like a dog or something?"

"Sure. But we're not dogs, silly." She giggles again.

"I know. But last time I checked, the only animal that I know of that salivates more than a dog is a cow." Ivory reasoned with her.

"Well, it's a mess anyway, if the mood is aggressive." Pinkie explains.

"But you're not aggressive. You're happy."

Pinkie giggles some more, "I'm not, yeah. But passion can make you do some interesting things."

Ivory thinks for a moment then his eyes widen with realization. "Oh..."

"You understand now?" Pinkie smiles at him hopefully.

"Yeah." he frowns slightly, "But I still don't understand how."

"I bet you will some day." Pinkie smiles.

Ivory looks at her, a little disappointed, "I thought you were gonna tell me how."

"Well, no..." she giggles, "I could show you though."

"That would be alright." Ivory agrees.

Pinkie just suddenly stepped forward and starts kissing him.

"Mmmf!" He was caught more than a little off guard. Pinkie continues kissing him enthusiastically, and giggling a little. Ivory thinks to himself, 'Okay, this is pretty much the same as rarity' and can't help but smile. Then... Pinkie proceeds to prod his lips with her long tongue. Ivory's confused, to say the least, _'Okay, this is different. What is she doing? What am I supposed to do?'_

Pinkie backed off just a little and giggled, "I don't bite... Much." She giggles some more because she sounds funny since her tongue is sticking out.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ivory eagerly asks her.

"Oh. Sorry." Pinkie say, "Open your mouth."

Ivory hesitantly opens his mouth, and Pinkie leans back in and presses her lips to his. Her long tongue begins exploring his mouth. It didn't take Ivory long to figure this out. He eagerly began his own exploration with his own tongue. Pinkie somehow managed to get a little giggle out when, a few minutes later, the two of them were engaged in a full blown tongue wrestling match. They played with each other for a while, mirroring the movements of each others tongues. Then Ivory didn't want to play, he thought of the passion that Rarity had showed him. Now he wanted to combine that, and this new skill, and share it with Pinkie.

Ivory tilted his head slightly and relaxed his tongue. In response, Pinkie closed her eyes and wrapped her tongue around his. At that point, Ivory was briefly hesitant. He thought to himself, "I've never told anyone that my tongue is longer than it should be... I wonder if she noticed it?" Pinkie did notice his hesitation, to which she responded by moving his tongue out of the way to continue exploring his mouth. Emboldened by this, Ivory extends his tongue, into the mare's mouth. "This feels nice..." he thinks to himself as saliva drips from his lips.

Pinkie at first was a little surprised, then quite pleased by his bold new move. Ivory was quick to sense this and pressed on. He wrapped his tongue around hers, the two becoming entwined, forming a double helix, like some fleshy model of a DNA chain. The move got him a giggle and a tongue squeeze, then a slight moan from the pink mare. "Mmm..."

Pinkie's mind was racing as she tried to process this new sensation. She wasn't sure if it was even describable! Wacky, abstract, sensual, thoughts, that you will only ever find being strung together in Pinkie Pie's mind, began flooding through... "It's like the smoothest snake in the entire world... Dunked in a tub of cupcake flavored slime... Hugging

me from inside... Dancing and writhing in my mouth... It only wants to please me... It's doing a really good job..." Uh, yeah... She's pleased by all that stuff.

Ivory, finally exhausting his lungs and pulls away, gasping his next breath. His tongue is still deep in pinkie's mouth, and vice versa. "Gah!..." He looks at Pinkie and the spit dripping from their tongues.

Pinkie laughs lightly, "You're a natural!"

"Really?" Ivory pants with slobber oozing from his mouth. "I honestly didn't know what I was doing." He withdraws his tongue from her mouth with a lazy lolling motion. "I just kinda went with what felt right, felt good... you tasted good." He ends with a shrug.

Pinkie giggles and asks, "Did I? Hehe..."

"Lemme check..." Ivory licks her face from her chin to her curly pink mane, thickly coating everything in it's path in slobber. "Hmmm... Yeah, definitely, I think you do." He chuckles.

Pinkie thoroughly enjoys his assessment, giggling the whole time. "Aw, so do you. You're delicious."

Ivory grins at her as she licks her lips, then looks around. "So... uh... *looks around* What now?

"Mmm, did you get the answer to your question that you wanted?" Pinkie asks him in her normal chipper tone.*

"Yeah... I guess..." Ivory shrugs, then looks back at her and his eyes go wide, "Woah!"

"What?!" Pinkie is a bit started, "Is there something in my mane?!"

"No, just your face!" Ivory snickers, "It's all slobbery."

"Oh!" Pinkie giggles a little. "Oops!"

"My bad... I guess I should've told you about my... condition..." Ivory rubs the back of his neck.

"Condition?" Pinkie asks.

You're fine! No worries!

"Yeah... My tongue." Ivory raises an eyebrow, "I could have choked you!" Ivory is truly worried about this issue. "The last thing I want to do is to kill a friend that I just made... and slobbered on." Ivory feels a bit guilty.

"Oh don't worry. You're fine! I have a big mouth and everything. So no worries!" Pinkie quickly tells him and laughs.

Ivory laughs back, "I can tell. You do talk a lot."

"Yeah. I definitely do! It's a special skill." Pinkie smiles proudly.

Ivory looks at her and grins, "I noticed that you also have an abnormally long tongue."

"It's good for slurping up cupcakes!" She smiles at him, giggles and adds, "And other stuff..."

Ivory smiles back at her knowingly, "...and other stuff, Yeah."

"Yep! It's true!" She proclaims proudly.

"May I... see it?" Ivory hesitantly asks her.

"Sure!" More than happy to oblige, Pinkie opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out for him to inspect.

"Wow..." Ivory studies and eventually pokes at it with the tip of his hoof, which gets a little giggle from Pinkie. "It's remarkable... how do you fit all of that in your mouth?"

"I don't know. I just do." Pinkie answers cheerfully, then she thinks a moment and then grins at him. "I guess the same way I fit it all in your mouth."

"Ah." He nods, as he licks the tip of his hoof, where he'd collected some saliva from when he poked at her tongue. "mmmm... Cupcakes..."

"Hehe.." Pinkie giggles.

So Pinkie, I've got to ask. How come, when I asked you earlier if you'd ever kissed anyone, you answered "Nope."

"I've got to ask... does my face taste good?" Ivory asks.

"Yes. It sooo does." Pinkie is quick to answer.

"Good. I'm gonna tell twilight that I like her. Tonight." Ivory tells her.

"You can do it!" Pinkie assures him with an encouraging smile.

"Do I need to do anything? How do I look?" Ivory asks, he's oblivious to the saliva that is dripping onto the floor from his muzzle.

"You look great! Though, you might want to clean up your muzzle a little bit." Pinkie giggles at him.

"Oh. Right! Thanks!" Ivory pulls her in for one more sloppy French kiss, before releasing her and running for the door. "See Ya!"

"Bye!" Pinkie shouts after him.

Ivory skids to a stops, dead in his tracks. "Ah CRAP! I forgot to ask Rainbow if Twilight likes me!"

* * *

Flashback to earlier at Twilight's Castle...

"Hey, Twilight?" Rainbow knocking on the door rather loudly with equal parts anticipation and impatience, but smiling wildly to herself, "Can I talk to you for a moment?!"

"Of course!" Twilight answers as she gallops to the door, using her magic to open it before she gets there, because she's dealing with Rainbow Dash and it's faster. "Come in! What do you want to talk about? Have some tea."

"Yeah... Uh, tea? No thanks. I'll totally come in though." Rainbow trots in and the door closes behind her.

Twilight gives her a friendly smile, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no... Not completely. I mean, nothing awful... I just..." Rainbow smiles nervously, "wanted to ask you something."

Twilight raises an eyebrow, then shrugs a little, "Alright. What is your inquiry?"

"Uh... What do you think of... Ivory Spark? I just met him earlier and he said he was staying here. He seems pretty cool." Rainbow Dash rambling is really pretty funny. "I guess I was curious about what you thought of him... His eyes are... Nice, am I right?" She wiggles her eyebrows at Twilight.

Twilight steps right into Rainbow's snare, "They do sparkle nicely in the light I noticed, showing a curiosity to him. I find that most intriguing. And they way he lit up over the idea of an adventure... It was kind of..." She trails off, suddenly realizing what she's saying and who she's saying it to. Twilight's face turns red and she mumbles the end of her sentence. "...cute."

Rainbow smirks to herself, "And what about that hair, eh? Wicked cool!"

Twilight bit at her lip, but had to agree, "Yeah, I suppose so..."

"Oh, and how about that voice!" Rainbow went on.

Twilight began to blush again as she imagined Ivory's voice. "It's soooo attractive. And, and..." Twilight sighs dreamily.

Rainbow "Right... And those awesome clothes he wears, right? I'm actually jealous. Because, like, I totally need-"

"They look so hot on him!" Twilight cuts her off.

Rainbow is grinning widely at her, "Sooo, you like him?"

Twilight shakes the thoughts of him out of her head. "I... W-what? Like... Ivory? Oh... I... I do!" Twilight finally admits, then asks, "Is this what everypony talks about?! That... feeling you get when thinking of them?! I've read about it... But never... Never have I really FELT it..."

"Mmm, I've read it's like you've got some sort of stomach virus." Rainbow shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'm... I think I'm in love!" Twilight gushes.

"Yeah... I guess..." Rainbow is staring at the suddenly giggly princess. It actually creeps her out a little.

"Don't tell him yet! I... He... He can't know!" A wide-eyed Twilight shakes Rainbow suddenly.

"I won't." Rainbow promises, "Calm down. Geez..." I see what you did there.

End of Flashback _

Ivory trots up to the castle, carrying a poem in his mouth. He stops to check his reflection in a puddle. He fixes his mane and wipes the last of Pinkie's saliva from his muzzle.

Inside, Since Twilight had finished straightening up the books in the library, and was now working on her next project. She'd decided that she wanted to make the room Ivory was staying in a little more homey, more welcoming. She had rounded up some random trinkets, a few books she thought he would find interesting, and sticky star things that glow.

Meanwhile, Ivory was practicing making his confession to Twilight as he walked down the corridors of the castle towards his room. First he tried talking in his normal tone, "Hey, Twilight... no..." He switched to a happy, adorable tone, "Hi Twily!" He shook his head and tried it in a laid back, cool tone, "Heyy, Twilight." He gave it a try in his most seductive tone. "Hey hot stuff ~ Aurgh!" He shakes his head.

Twilight has finished and takes a step back to observe her work. She looks around the room and is happy with what she sees, with a satisfied smile and a nod she says to herself, "Perfect. I hope he likes it." She imagines seeing his happy expression when he sees it.

Ivory turns to walk down the last hallway to his room.

Twilight hears him and turns with a nervous smile, "Oh, Ivory! Hi... W-welcome home."

"Hey Twi." Ivory smiles back at her, "Whatcha doing in here?"

"Just decorating your room..." Twilight says, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Ivory steps inside, and looks around the room. Every time he notices something new, his eyes glisten in amazement. "It's... I-it's... It'-" Twilight suddenly hugs him, leaving him shocked and speechless.

"S-sorry..." Twilight lets him go and her cheeks turn red.

"It's amazing!" Ivory beams, his eyes shimmering with joy.

"Aw, I'm glad you like it." Twilight smiles at him.

"Twilight?..." Ivory looks into her eyes.

"Yeah?" She answers.

Ivory pulls out the poem, "er..."

Twilight looks down at it quickly then back up at him, "What is it?"

Ivory gives it to her, "Here. Read it."

 _I've met a Princess, she's pretty and sweet_

 _For her I feel passion with my hearts every beat_

 _Thoughts of her fill my mind every night and day_

 _I need to know, does she feel the same way_

 _This Princess I tell you, she's got more than looks_

 _In her castle's library, she has lots of books_

 _She's smart, she's witty, and ever so kind_

 _She's got a great body, she's got a great mind_

 _I'm glad that I know her, cuz of late, it's been rough_

 _Student loans had stacked up and ruined my life_

 _They cost me my house and most of my stuff_

 _Only knowing her has eased my strife I need her, I want her, of that I am sure_

 _Though some of my thoughts I know are impure_

 _Laying awake at night, it's her I think of_

 _Thinking of passion and lust and even true love_

Twilight takes it and begins reading it slowly, her face growing redder with each word. As her eyes glide along the page she can't help but smile. When she finished, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "This... This is beautiful, Ivory!"

Ivory blushes, "... heh... thanks..."

Twilight smiles at him, her cheeks still red,

Ivory looks into her eyes and tries to speak, "I... I... I..."

Twilight, still smiling, tries to help him out, "Yeah? What is it Ivory?"

"Twilight... I think... I love you..." He manages to get it out, but it was barely a whisper.

Twilight steps closer to him because she did not hear what he said.

Ivory tries again, he cleared his throat and said at the same time, "I think I love you..." Of course, it was lost in the gutter of the throat clearing.

"Uh, bless you?" Twilight was on pins and needles, but still managing to maintain her facade of calm.

Ivory blushed madly and finally blurted out, "I think I love you."

"You do..? I..." Twilight want to be sure she heard him correctly.

Ivory is so knotted up on the inside that he can only nods at her frantically.

Twilight smiles and tells him, "I think I do too... Love you, that is."

"Really?" Ivory's ears perk up, and his tail wags like a dog.

Twilight giggles and blushes through a smile, "Yeah. Yeah, I do!"

Ivory tackle hugs her. Remember, he's just come from hanging out with Pinkie Pie.

Twilight gasps in surprise at being tackled, but she keeps grinning.

Ivory kisses the tip of her nose and Twilight giggles and blushes all over again.

"I'm in love with the princess of friendship..." Ivory chuckles, "Crazy!..."

Twilight laughs lightly, smiles and answers, "Not as crazy as I am for you."

"You're crazy for me?" Ivory raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah" Twilight giggles.

"Prove it." Ivory challenges her.

"Hmm... Okay..." Twilight chews at her lip as she gazes at him, her face bright red. She raises her head slightly and gives him a peck on the lips. "That proof?"

Ivory looks at her with a fake frown, "Actually, I was expecting something more like... this." he draws her into a very passionate kiss. At first, Twilight's eyes widened, soon enough though, she closes them and begins to kiss him back, matching his level of passion.

Ivory tilts his head a bit and Twilight opens her eyes and looks back at him curiously. "Did you want more?..." he asks her.

Twilight thinks about it for a brief moment. "Hmm..." Feeling particularly emboldened at the moment, thanks to her stronger-by-the-moment feelings for him, she tells him, "Sure. Let's see what you've got."

"Alright" Ivory licks his lips, shrugs, and resumes kissing her passionately, this time though he prods her lips with his tongue.

Twilight blushes and grins slightly and opens her mouth a little in anticipation. She's read about this before.

Ivory tells himself, "here goes nothing" Ivory's mouth and tongue are well lubricated (thanks to the anticipation leading up to the moment), and his long tongue slides easily through her lips, and into the Alicorn's waiting, wanting mouth.

"Mmm" The soft sound is how Twilight conveys that she finds this pleasing. She begins lightly sucking on his tongue.

Ivory responds by swishing his tongue around her mouth, covering pretty much every square millimeter of the inside of her maw.

Twilight mumbles softly again and slides her tongue over his, and pressing against it. Ivory wraps his tongue around hers and pulls on it. Twilight giggles at the tug and drools a little. Ivory takes this as a cue and slips his tongue deeper into her mouth, actually reaching back to her throat. "Mmm" Twilight is a bit surprised to feel his tongue way back there, she's still enjoying it though. She realized this meant that he had and unusually long tongue, however, she was fine with it. She liked the way it felt and she sure wasn't scared of it.

Ivory had been concerned about how she would respond. When he sensed nothing negative in her response, he was very relieved, then thought to himself "This'll be fun." So began ten minutes of giraffe tongue deepthroating hentai.

Twilight was still smiling and red faced, and now panting.

Ivory broke the kiss and moved away. He was also panting, "Soo..." Ivory asks her, "uh... are we... like... dating now?"

Twilight blushes and gives him a playful smirk, "Do you want to?"

"Well... yeah. Of course." he quickly answers.

"Then absolutely a yes from me!" She says.

"YES!" Ivory gives her another -normal- kiss, to which Twilight eagerly joins in.

After a moment, Ivory pulls away and asks, "Are we gonna tell the others?"

"Yeah." Twilight answers. "If you want them to know. If not, that's okay too. If you just want to keep it between us for now. I won't say anything."

"I'm just wondering" Ivory says, "how is the rest of Equestria going to react?"

"Hmm... Yeah..." Twilight agrees, "That is... news that is going to spread quickly."

"Or the other princesses..." Ivory adds.

"Yeah... Them too." Twilight bites her lip in thought.

"Hell, even that old stallion with the box!" Ivory points out.

"So... Maybe we should keep it secret for now then? To avoid unwanted attention?" Twilight ask. "Yeah..." Ivory agrees, then notes, "But we are gonna have to announce it soon."

Ivory thinks to himself, "I can just see all those bullies from back in school, gawking in shock, when they find that their old 'easy target' is now dating the Princess of Friendship." Ivory suddenly blurts, "Wait-are we still telling the others? Your friends, I mean."

Twilight answers him, "I know. I know. Uh... I guess. They wouldn't tell anypony else if we asked them not to."

"Right. Okay." Ivory yawns, "It's almost midnight... We should get some sleep..."

"Yeah." Twilight smiles and agrees with him, "Sounds good to me."

Ivory smiles back at her, "Good night, Twilight." and hops into his bed.

"G'night, Ivory." Twilight says, and leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Sneak Peak

Meanwhile, a day ago, as the TARDIS was vanishing from Twilight's library.

The Doctor gallops inside and the doors slam shut behind him. The TARDIS shakes, and dematerializes. "Wait... no no!" The Doctor gallops to the console, shouting, "Hold on just a minute! You can't just do that!" He begins frantically pressing buttons in hope of stopping his departure. He quickly realizes that he's too late though.

(This would be when Fluttershy heard the TARDIS in the previous chapter and saw it fly infront of the moon)

"Go... BACK!" The Doctor is practically fighting with the time machine. The TARDIS tumbles around, heading straight toward the Royal Castle. The Doctor quickly presses some buttons, then pulls a lever to activate the command. "Oh good." he grumbles. In response to his command, the TARDIS just barely manages to miss a castle, swerving past it instead. "Phew!" The Doctor wipes sweat from his brow.

Suddenly the console malfunctions, sending sparks flying, The Doctor stumbles back, away from the mayhem.

* * *

At the royal castle, a guard races down a hall towards the throne room at full gallop. Sliding around the last corner, he charges through the door and calls out, "Princess Celestia!"

The princess looks up at the guard as he skids to a stop, "Yes? What is it?"

The guard quickly snaps to attention and the sound of his front hooves clomping on the floor echoes across the room. He informs the princess, "There is a vessel of some kind flying straight at the castle! What should we do?"

Princess Celestia immediately rises and approaches the guard, "Do we know if it's dangerous?"

The guard, still rigidly at attention, stares straight ahead as he explains, "No, we do not! It appears to be a blue rectangular box about the shape and height of a phone booth." The guard pauses, worried that he may not have conveyed the full gravity of the situation, he add, "But... It's flying!"

"Flying or not," the princess quickly answers, "it wouldn't be right to just charge out and attack it. First, we need to find out whether or not it's even a threat. For all we know, it could be perfectly harmless."

The guard is wondering if perhaps he should have mentioned that it's flying without the aid of any wings. He's just about to make this point to the princess when a second guard burst into the room through the still open door and announced, "IT'S COMING IN FAST!" then galloped out onto the balcony.

Celestia heads out to the balcony to see for herself what all this commotion is about. The first guard silently follows his princess. She watches it for a few seconds, taking note of it's tumbling and twirling action as it flies, "Perhaps it's broken."

The box continued towards the balcony and a collision did indeed seem imminent. The two guards turned and ran back into the throne room. The princess simply stepped sideways, away from the apparent point of impact. When the blue box seemed to be just a meter or two from impact, it suddenly veered away at a right angle, without ever having changed velocity. "Phew!" Both guards let out a collective sigh of relief. Their relief however, is short lived. In the next moment, they both gasped in horror as they watched their princess lift her wings and jump from the balcony, off to pursue the errant blue box.

Meanwhile, within the blue box, The Doctor is in a frenzy of button pressing, dial spinning, and lever pulling, when a short string of rapid fire Morse code emanates from the console, calling his attention to the monitor on the panel in front of him. "Oh, great! There's another winged unicorn, and this one's chasing me!"

With much effort, Celestia has caught up to the blue box and moves in close to it, "Excuse me!" she shouts over to it, "If you can hear me in there, are you in some kind of trouble?!"

The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors and leans out to answer, "Not necessarily!"

"You almost crashed into my castle! Are you trying to wreck it?"

"Actually madam," The Doctor says, "I'm trying to avoid it!"

Celestia still working hard to fly this fast and stay in close to the blue box. "Do you need some kind of help? Can I do anything helpful?" she offers.

The stallion, with his head still poking out of the blue box answers, "Not su-". The TARDIS suddenly veers away and crashes into a mountain side.

Gasping in surprise, Celestia backstrokes hard with her wings and stops, hovering in midair, "Oh no! Now that can't be good! I do hope he isn't hurt." She sighs and flies down to the spot she saw the blue box crash, hoping to render aid. However, when she lands and looks around, she finds... nothing! Not a trace of the blue box, no wreckage, no debris, no crater. It's just gone.

Astounded, perplexed, and slightly disappointed, Celestia leaves the mountain side and flies back to the castle. On the way, she wonders this conundrum, the wobbly flying, blue box that crashes, but leaves no trace. By the time she's returned to the castle, she's figured out that she's going to need some help with this one. She immediately sits down and writes a letter to her most trusted allies.


End file.
